rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Zion
Basic Information Name Chekhov Mikhail Concept Wyld and Shadow Hunter Player Zexion Contact Info AIM squallgibson Email :almasy101@hotmail.com Motivation :Purge Creation of Shadowlands Exalt Type :Solar Caste :Twilight Age :35 Anima :One large rotating circle complemented by four smaller rotating circles located at the top right, top left, bottom right and bottom left. In the middle of each of the smaller circles, weapons that were thrust though the core of the circles. In the top right circle a double-bladed short sword was lodged, in the top left circle there was a forked broad sword lodged, in the bottom right circle there was a slashing sword with two blades (side by side in the same hilt) lodged, while in the bottom left circle was lodged a double headed halberd. History Please insert your character's history and background here. Appearance and Personality Some notes on the character's appearance and personality should reside here Attributes Please record which priority (Primary/Secondary/Tertiary) you assign to which attribute category. The line break tag must be preserved after the numerals to maintain formatting. Physical (Primary) Strength 3 Dexterity 5 Stamina 3 Social (Tertiary) Charisma 2 Manipulation 3 Appearance 1 Mental (Secondary) Perception 4 Intelligence 2 Wits 3 Abilities DAWN Archery 0 Martial Arts 1 Melee 3(Lances +2) Thrown 0 War 0 ZENITH Integrity 1 Performance 0 Presence 1 Resistance 1 Survival 1 TWILIGHT Craft Skills Craft (Air) 0 Craft (Earth) 0 Craft (Fire) 1 Craft (Water) 0 Craft (Wood) 0 Exotic Craft Skills Craft (Genesis) 0 Craft (Glamour) 0 Craft (Fate) 0 Craft (Magitech) 0 Craft (Moliating) 0 Investigation 0 Lore 3 Medicine 3 Occult 3 NIGHT Athletics 3 Awareness 3 Dodge 3(Unarmored +2) Larceny 0 Stealth 0 ECLIPSE Bureaucracy 0 Linguistics 1 Ride 1 Sail 0 Socialize 0 Languages Please keep track of the languages you know here. Specialization in Linguistics adds an area of a language that you can pass for a native as. (Ex: You're not a native speaker of High Realm, you take a dot of Linguistics and learn High Realm, and you then take a Specialization in High Realm and choose to sound as if you're a native from the Imperial City, you would write High Realm (Imperial City). If you're from the Isle, but not any particular important city, you would write High Realm (The Blessed Isle), and so forth and so on. When in doubt, ask the ST.) Native Language: Skytongue Language Rivertongue Language 2 Language 3 Language 4 Language 5 Backgrounds Artifact(Adamant Dire Lance) Artifact(Moonsilver Thunderbolt Shield) Resource 3 Artifacts Adamant Dire Lance Spd: 5 Acc: Dmg: Def: Rate: Attune: Tag: Moonsilver Thunderbolt Shield +2DV, +2DDV Manses None Charms Here you should list your Charms. Please format them using Sub-Heading Mark-up by the related Ability (or Attribute, for you darn Lunars), and use * Bullet Lists for the individual Charm. More asterisks give you sub-bullets and sub-sub bullets, so you may freely represent trees of charms with indented bullets. Please begin each entry with the name of the charm in question, then a slash, the cost, another slash and the page (if applicable), and (if the Charm comes from a book other than Exalted 2nd Edition) the book it came from. (Custom Charms should simply have “Custom” in place of the Page entry, and no Book entry at all.) General Charms Charm Details Here you may (if you wish) reproduce the full blocks of text from the book(s) you get your Charms out of, for your own reference. This section is optional, you may skip it if you wish. Spells List any spells your character may have here, arranged by Circle and listed in the same style as Charms. If you don't plan to take any spells on the character, you may delete this section. Terrestrial Circle Celestial Circle Solar Circle Equipment This section should list the equipment your character routinely uses and carries with them. Attention should be paid to weapons and armor, whether mundane or magical; please reproduce their statistics in full, but omit any the bulk of background text for artifacts and such. (Mundane equipment that has a special background should have a brief explanation.) Remember that you need to insert either two line breaks by using the Enter key on your keyboard, or HTML line break markup. Mundane Equipment Magical Equipment Vital Information Willpower 6/6 Virtues Compassion 3/3 Conviction 3/3 Temperance 1/1 Valor 2/2 Limit 0/10 Virtue Flaw Please name your virtue flaw, and write out it's effects upon Limit Breaking. Combat Statistics Defense Values Please note your Defense Values here. For your convenience, the formula for determining your DV have been provided. Please indicate your natural (without magic other than that on your armor and/or shield or weapon) DV first, with your full DV, enhanced by Charms you will typically use as a prelude to battle, enhancements from Hearthstones, or other sources, afterwards, in Parenthesis. (Ex, if your natural Parry DV is 5, and you have a Hearthstone which grants a blanket +1 to Parry DV, you would write it as Parry DV 5(6) Dodge DV 11 Parry DV 8 Mental Dodge DV 5 Mental Parry DV 2 Soak Please delineate your Soak values numerically, and in parenthesis after your nominal Soak values, the value of Soak that would apply against a Piercing attack. (Ex. If your Natural Lethal Soak before armor is 3 (thus indication that you probably have Stamina 3), and your armor adds 6 points of Lethal soak, you would write Lethal Soak 9(6) . Remember: Natural Soak, unless specifically allowed, does not apply against Aggrevated soak, so in the example above, you would only write Aggravated Soak 6(3) - a very good reason not to be hit by anything capable of dealing Aggravated damage!) Bashing Soak Lethal Soak Aggravated Soak Health For brief reference (so it will appear in the table of contents), list your health levels in the Health entry as your current health levels versus your temporary health levels (Ex, if you had no applications of the Ox-Body Charm and one box of wound, you would list 6/7.) For completion, track your Health levels here – a bracketed box which is empty is undamaged, one with a B has been filled with a Bashing wound, one with an L has been filled with a Lethal wound, and one with an A has been filled with an Aggravated wound. Add additional boxes as necessary, remember to preserve line break formatting. Remember to add Dying boxes equal to your Stamina. ~0 [ ] ~1 [ ] [ ] ~2 [ ] [ ] ~4 [ ] Incapacitated [ ] Dying Essence Please mark your Essence score above, as well as your Motes as a pair of numerical current versus total values, and track your Motes of Essence below in more detail. (Ex, if you have Essence 3, 18 points of Personal pool, and 36 points of Peripheral pool, 8 of which you have Committed to an artifact, and have spent no Motes recently, you would write Essence 3; 18/18 28/36). Remember to track under Committed where the motes Committed are going, and where they come from. Personal Peripheral Committed Other Information Use the space provided to track additional information about your character. Intimacies Use this space to track your character's Intimacies. Experience Use this space to track your character's available and total Experience (and mark it above in terms of available versus total.) Bonus Point Expenditure Use this space to track the Bonus Points expended during character generation. Experience Point Expenditure Use this space to track your character's experience point expenditure. Various OOC Notes And finally, use this space to track any other information you want to keep track of. Category:Exalted